parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossover Story 3 (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story 3". Coming to YouTube on May 11, 2021. Cast *Woody - Condorito *Buzz Lightyear - Gaturro *Jessie - Agatha (Gaturro) *Bullseye - Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) *Mr. Potato Head - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Rex - Mortadelo (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Impausible) *Hamm - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *Slinky Dog - Leo San Juan (Las Leyendas) *Mrs. Potato Head - Sheree (Julius Jr.) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Triplets (The Boss Baby) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Barbie - Laura (Metegol) *Ken - Amadeo (Metegol) *Big Baby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Twitch - Junior (Storks) *Stretch - Shenzi (The Lion King) (voice actress reference) *Chunk - Zeebad (Doogal) *Sparks - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Chatter Telephone - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Bookworm - Wesley (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Jack-in-the-Box - Toto (Huevocartoon) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers) *Teenage Andy Davis - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Young Molly Davis - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Bonnie Anderson - Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Chuckles - Frank (Sausage Party) *Buttercup - Elliot (Open Season) *Mr. Pricklepants - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Trixie - Carol Pingrey (The Loud House) *Dolly - Meechee (Smallfoot) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Young Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Werewolf Kids (Hotel Transylvania) *Broken Train Toy - The Train (Doogal) *Old Buster - Bolt *Young Buster - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Eddy, Igg and Bud (Barnyard) *Daisy - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Baby Molly Davis - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Anderson - Vera (Norm of the North) *Sarge - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Adult Sid Phillips - Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Totoro - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Gallery Lizardo_Pérez.jpg|Condorito as Woody Gaturro_(2).png|Gaturro as Buzz Lightyear Agata.png|Agatha as Jessie Altivo-the-road-to-el-dorado-4.81.jpg|Altivo as Bullseye RJ.jpg|RJ as Mr. Potato Head Los-intríngulis-de-Mortadelo-y-Filemón-contra-Jimmy-el-Cachondo-21.jpg|Mortadelo as Rex Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur).jpg|Roddy St. James as Hamm Leo_infobox.png|Leo San Juan as Slinky Dog Screen_Shot_2017-05-15_at_3.22.13_PM.png|Sheree as Mrs. Potato Head The_Triplets_promo.png|Triplets as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Lord_Garmadon_Ninjago_La_Pelicula.jpg|Lord Garmadon as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear LAURA.jpg|Laura as Barbie AMADEO-Metegol.jpg|Amadeo as Ken The_Boss_Baby.png|Boss Baby as Big Baby Junior storks.png|Junior as Twitch Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Stretch ZeeBad.png|Zeebad as Chunk Gnomeo.jpg|Gnomeo as Sparks Marco diaz.jpg|Marco Diaz as Chatter Telephone Bowser SMG.png|Bowser as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Una-scena-del-film-nome-in-codice-brutto-anatroccolo-42072.jpg|Wesley as Bookworm Personaje-toto.png|Toto as Jack-in-the-Box Joey atomic puppet.png|Joey Felt as Teenage Andy Davis The Loud House Lola Nickelodeon.png|Lola Loud as Young Molly Davis Images-Rita.jpg|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Hanazuki.png|Hanazuki as Bonnie Anderson Da1ea6_32626d09e21c43e08f3f9df87304d610-mv2.png|Frank as Chuckles Elliot_open_season.png|Elliot as Buttercup Dracula.png|Dracula as Mr. Pricklepants Carol_pingrey_by_cjose1559-dc3xb8a.png|Carol Pingrey as Trixie Meechee_smallfoot.png|Meechee as Dolly JAZ_BARABA_3_Edith_Margot_Agnes_b.jpg|Margo, Edith, and Agnes as Peas-in-a-Pod The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud as Young Andy Davis Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8312.jpg|Werewolf Kids as Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) Descarga_(5).jpg|The Train as Broken Train Toy Bolt.jpg|Bolt as Old Buster Snoopy peanuts movie metlife by bradsnoopy97-d9vfc0z.png|Snoopy as Young Buster Eddy,_Igg,_and_Bud.jpg|Eddy, Igg, and Bud as Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) True.png|True as Daisy Ninjago_La_Pelicula_Lloyd_Garmadon.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily Loud as Baby Molly Davis Vera norm of the north.png|Vera as Mrs. Anderson Red in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Red as Sarge Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6640.jpg|Various Birds as Sarge's Soldiers Ludo_Disney_XD_site.jpg|Ludo as Adult Sid Phillips Roger Rabbit in the Roger Rabbit Shorts.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Totoro See also *Crossover Story (Toy Story) *Crossover Story 2 (Toy Story 2) *Crossover Story 4 (Toy Story 4) Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Scenes Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof